


Oubli

by Phalene_blanche



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phalene_blanche/pseuds/Phalene_blanche
Summary: L'oubli nous prive des êtres chers...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Oubli

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite fic écrite dans le cadre du calendrier de French Miraculers, sur le thème de "L'oubli". Elle fût laborieuse à écrire pour plusieurs raisons, donc je prie de pardonner sa piètre qualité en espérant que vous prendrez tout de même plaisir à la lire. Bonne lecture !

Adrien toqua à la porte, un bouquet de roses dans l'autre main, comme chaque week-end, il profitait de son rare temps libre pour effectuer sa visite régulière. Il faut dire que sa carrière de mannequinat lui prenait presque tout son temps, et bien qu'il en manquait, il ne se serait soustrait pour rien au monde à ce devoir qu'il s'était imposé. L'infirmière lui ouvrit, souriante, comme à son habitude. Après un échange poli, elle le mena jusqu'à la chambre tant désirée, avant de le laisser au pas de la porte.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta planté là, hésitant bêtement à entrer. À chaque fois le même manège se répétait, les mêmes pensées revenaient encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à entrer. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle, il actionna la poignée pour ensuite constater la présence de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.

Assise dans un fauteuil, juste à côté du lit, Nathalie le toisa longuement, elle lui en voulait visiblement toujours même après tout ce temps.  
Elle se leva, réunissant ses affaires.

\- « Tu peux rester tu sais, je ne serai pas là longtemps...  
\- J'allais partir. »

Son ton était glacial, lui signifiant clairement que cela ne menait à rien de discuter avec elle. Ainsi, le jeune homme baissa les yeux, regardant le sol jusqu'à qu'elle parte en claquant la porte.  
Il soupira, s'affalant à son tour sur le fauteuil, contemplant le plafond. Puis, finalement, son regard se tourna vers le vieil homme allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, l'état de son père ne s'améliorait décidément pas avec le temps...  
Malgré ce que lui avait dit le médecin, il s'obstinait à essayer d'interagir avec lui, espérant une réaction de sa part au lieu de ce regard vide qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

\- « Père, c'est moi... », murmurait-il.

Mais le vieil homme ne réagissait pas, il restait dans cet état catatonique dans lequel il était plongé depuis des années maintenant, incapable de reconnaître son propre fils.  
Adrien sentit de nouveau le sentiment de culpabilité écraser sa poitrine, la scène se repassait encore et encore dans son esprit. Il le voyait lui retirer sa bague, retirer son costume pour révéler sa véritable identité, le choc que cela avait été n'était rien en comparaison du reste. Alors qu'il tenait les boucles d'oreilles et la bague, une lumière dorée avait commencé à l'entourer, dégageant de son corps une énergie formidable. Il hurlait qu'il allait enfin réussir, qu'il allait enfin la ramener...  
Quelque chose avait mal tourné dans le processus, et même maintenant Adrien aurait été incapable de dire quoi, il s'était évanoui pendant que son père jubilait et se félicitait de sa victoire.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, il était allongé aux côtés de Gabriel, dans un lit d'hôpital semblable à celui à côté duquel il se tenait à présent. Il avait secoué de toute ses forces l'homme qui l'avait fait tant souffrir avant de réaliser que celui-ci était parti, sa mémoire entière avait disparue, ne laissant qu'un être à l'apparence de son père qui se laissait malmener comme un pantin sans vraiment réagir.  
Parfois, il avait de rares moments de réactivité, pendant lesquels il prononçait des mots que lui seul comprenait, avant de redevenir soudainement stoïque, rendant les médecins incapable de poser un diagnostic précis sur le mal qui l'affectait.

Adrien détourna le regard, incapable de poursuivre, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge tandis qu'il regardait le ciel lentement s'assombrir. Des heures peut-être passèrent alors qu'il restait là sans rien dire, serrant la main de Gabriel jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient engourdis, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme avant que le personnel hospitalier ne le force finalement à partir.  
Il posa les roses sur la table de chevet, quittant finalement la clinique sous la pluie battante, courant jusqu'à sa voiture où son chauffeur l'attendait depuis un temps.

Alors que le véhicule se retrouvait bloqué dans les bouchons, il vit une silhouette familière sauter d'immeubles en immeubles pour s'enfoncer finalement dans la pénombre qui commençait à peine à tomber.  
Adrien la fixa jusqu'à ce que disparaisse la coccinelle, avant de serrer d'un poing rageur le médaillon en forme de papillon qu'il portait au cou. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il murmura : 

\- « Tiens-toi prête, Ladybug... Car que tu le veuilles ou non, ton Miraculous sera à nouveau mien. »


End file.
